Love Fest
by iim asia
Summary: Edward and Jacob in the forest one day. I wonder what could happen? No longer a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Haha, well I've definitely got to thank my friend Tasha for the creation of this fanfiction. Enjoy!**

"I know why you hate me so much," a voice said from behind the bushes.

Jacob jumped up from where he had been sitting in the forest. "Who's there?" He asked, glancing around nervously.

Edward chuckled quietly as he walked around a tree. "Please, Jacob," he said. "Don't pretend you can't recognize my voice. It's nearly always in your dreams." He caught the look on the werewolf's face, and sighed. "No need to be self conscious about it," he told him. "If I could dream, yours would be the only voice I heard."

"But what about Be – "

Edward held up a nicely manicured hand. "Bella's just my cover story. You really this a man who dresses _this_ good is straight? Please, why do you think I haven't had a girlfriend in a century?"

Edward moved closer, taking Jacob's sweltering hand in his own icy one. When he opened his mouth to object, Edward put a finger up to his lips. "Shhh," he whispered. "I've wanted this for a very long time."

"Why?" Jacob asked, his head clouded with confusion.

"Because I love you," Edward told him, honesty saturating his words.

He leaned in toward Jacob, who tried to take a step back, but was pressed against a tree. Edward put his arms on either side of Jacob. Just as their lips were about to touch, a voice came floating through the forest.

"Damn," Edward said, stomping his foot. "It's Bella," he told Jacob.

"There you are, Edward," Bella said, stopping suddenly as the scene in front of her set in. "What's going on here?" She asked, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Bella, I'm leaving you," Edward told her.

"Wha – what? I don't get it!" She wailed. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

Edward looked pointedly at Jacob who was still pressed against the tree. "I'm gay, Bella, and I'm leaving you for Jacob." He pressed himself against the wolf, kissing him feverishly.

Bella sank to the ground, wailing about how cruel fate was, and wondering how this could have happened to her. When the two boys finally broke apart, Jacob turned to Bella. "Shut it, you stupid twit!" He yelled, throwing a rock at her. It hit her head with a resounding thud, and she immediately fell to the forest floor unconscious.

Edward leaned back against a tree and took something from his pocket. He immediately began sucking it vigorously. He paused for a moment and looked at Jacob. "Nice shot," he said, and then continued sucking the mysterious thing.

"No problem," Jacob said. "What is that, by the way?" He asked Edward, curiosity clear in his voice.

"This?" He asked, taking the thing from his mouth. "It's a condom lollipop," he told his new boyfriend with a shrug.

"Can I have one?" Jacob asked.

"Sure," Edward told him, tossing the condom lollipop to him, "But you should probably wake up soon."

Suddenly the scene faded. Jacob could feel his bed beneath his back. _Damn,_ he thought. _One day, this won't be a dream._ He stood up, glancing around his room just in time to see a pale, copper-haired vampire jump out his window and disappear into the dawn.

**Haha, oh yes. The random musing of a teenage girl. Reviews, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was going to be a one-shot, but since it's so fun to write, and people like it, I wrote another chapter. Enjoy.**

A howl rang through La Push around ten in the morning. _Damn_, Jacob thought angrily. _I can't change with thoughts of the blood sucker in my head. What would the pack think?_

"Jacob, Bella called for you while you were sleeping," Billy told him from the doorway.

Jacob rolled his eyes. Since he had spent time with Bella everyone had assumed that he was in love with her. "Ugh," he said. "I guess I'll call her back." He picked up the small corded phone and punched in the number of the swan residence.

"Hello?" The silky voice of Edward Cullen rang through the phone, sending chills through the werewolf's body.

"Ye-yes," Jacob stuttered, he cleared his throat. "Erm, Bella called here earlier," he told the vampire nervously, tacking on, _And you were in my room last night,_ in his head.

Edward chuckled seductively, speaking so low that Jacob was sure human ears couldn't detect it. "Jacob, I need you to meet me in your garage. Three minutes," then his voiced evened out again so Bella - the twit - could hear. "Bella, Jacob is on the phone for you." Before handing the phone to her, Edward whispered, "Three minutes. Don't forget."

"Oh, Jacob!" Bella exclaimed in her most obnoxious voice. "I'm so sorry, but . . . Edward and I are getting married in two weeks, and I want you to come to the wedding - for me."

Jacob mentally scoffed. He'd go, sure, but not for her. Why did she think that everything was about her? He realized that she was still rambling on, so he cleared his throat. "Yeah, uh, Bella. I've gotta go." Slamming the phone down, Jacob rushed out to his garage, trying very hard to ignore all thoughts of vampires. Particuarly the sexy copper-haired kind.

"You don't have to do that, you know," Edward's voice came from the back of the garage.

"Do what?" Jacob retorted, flipping on the light. When he saw Edward, his heart skipped a beat. _Still gorgeous as - damn, damn, damn! Avacados! Peppermint! Smelly old men!_

Edward chuckled. "That," he told the wolf simply. "Block your true thoughts from me. Jacob, I - I think I love you."

_Am I sleeping?_ Jacob wondered mildly.

"No, Jacob, you're not sleeping. I promise," Edward told him. "I love you, Jacob, and I need your help. Bella and I are supposed to get married in two weeks, and I need your help getting away."

"What - what do you want me to do?"

Edward advanced across the garage and leaned his head against Jacob's chest. "Sabotage the wedding? I don't know. All I know is that I want to be with you, Jacob Black."

Jacob took a deep breath. "Okay," he said. "But under on condition. You have to sleep over tonight."

Edward hopped into Jacob's arms, planting his cold lips on Jacob's smoldering ones. "Anything for you, my love," he told him.

**Right, well I don't know if I'll add more again, so I guess I'll change the status to incomplete. Let me know if you want me to continue. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for not updating this in such a long time, but like I said in the beginning, this fic is just for fun, and I have others that dictate most of my writing time. Anyhow, read, review, and enjoy!**

Edward was standing in his room, simply staring into his closet. He might have been around for about a century, but he didn't have a clue what you wore when you were going to sleep over to the house of a werewolf that you were in love with.

A voice sounded in his head. _Can I come in?_ Edward sighed. Of course Alice would know. It was inconvenient having a psychic sister sometimes. Tonight, however, it could prove useful. She wouldn't be able to see what happened in Jacob's house, but she could tell him what to wear to ensure the best time of his life. In fact, Alice and Jasper were the only two family members - vampire or human - that knew about Edward and Jacob's obsession with each other. Alice was just Alice. She had been around Edward too much since she had come to the Cullens to not know what was going on with him, and Jasper had that ever-pesky ability to feel emotions around him. Every time Jacob came around, Jasper would tease Edward about his secret 'love fest' with the young wolf.

Alice didn't wait for an answer. She knew what it was going to be, anyways. What was the point to answering when she already knew all the answers?

"Hello, Alice," Edward told her, trying his best to keep a straight face - quite hard to do when you weren't exactly straight yourself.

The small pixie-esque vampire didn't answer, simply she held up three pieces of clothing. No, not clothing - just cloth. Lacy, black cloth.

"What _is_ that?" Edward asked her, slightly weary of this getup.

"This," Alice began. "Is lingerie. Some from my own private stash. I figured that it's brought me luck, so it ought to bring you some luck, too. Trust me when I tell you that you will forever be in debt to this piece of cloth. Oh, also, shoes. I brought you some shoes to go with this."

The 'shoes' that Alice pulled out were not only bright red pumps, but they were bright red _jeweled_ pumps. Edward gasped when he saw them. "Oh, my, gosh," he squealed flamboyantly. "I love them! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" He snatched the lingerie and pumps from his slight sister, and changed into them at lightning speed. Looking himself over in the mirror, he realized what Alice was talking about when she had said that this lingerie was good luck. Smiling to himself, Edward was proud of the way he looked. _Tonight,_ he thought to himself. _Will be one of the best nights of my life_.

Alice left with a smirk as Edward threw the shoes into his overnight bag and dressed carefully over the lingerie. _Oh, yes,_ he told himself. _It will be excellent. Fire and ice together. . . . Should I bring some lube?_

**Oh, ho, ho. Cliffhanger - sort of. Well, anyhow, REVIEW, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I haven't updated this one in a while. Ahh well, read, review, and enjoy!**

Jacob was pacing his room. He was starting to get worried. Was Edward going to keep his promise? Was he _really_ going to show up?

Just as Jacob was getting ready to give up on the vampire, there came a slight tapping on his window.

"Jake?" Edward whispered.

Jacob threw the window open in a flash. "Come in!" He exclaimed to Edward. When Edward was in the room, Jacob looked quizzically at him. "What's up with the trench coat?" He asked.

Edward smirked. "That's a surprise," he told the young werewolf seductively.

"I don't like surprises," Jacob told him.

Edward moved closer to Jacob, pressing his cold, lean body against Jacob's warm, built one. "I think you're going to like this surprise," Edward told Jacob, running his fingers over Jacob's chest as he traced his ear with his mouth.

Jacob shivered. "Well then I want to see it," he commanded. "Now."

Edward complied, sliding off the bed and slowly undoing the buttons of the long coat. Jacob looked up and down his body, noticing the red pumps at last. At the same moment, Edward dropped the coat, revealing the lingerie that Alice had given him.

"You," Jacob began, swallowing nervously, "You wore that for me?"

Edward gave Jacob a sexy smile. "Do you like it?" He asked with mock innocence.

"Like it?" Jacob asked quickly. "Hah, yeah, I guess you could - er - say that."

"Good," Edward said with a smirk. He moved to sit on the werewolf's lap. "I was hoping that you would," He whispered, nipping at Jacob's ear.

Jacob stood up suddenly. "Ouch!" He exclaimed.

"What's wrong, my Jakie-poo?" Edward asked, his face alight with concern.

"You bit me!" Jacob said, pointing accusingly at Edward.

"And?" Edward asked. "It was part of my seduction."

"Well it hurt!" Jacob countered. "Look, Edward, maybe you'd better go. I'll call you."

Edward looked at Jacob. "If I could produce tears, I would be sobbing like the woman that I am right now. But, as I cannot, I guess I'll just have to leave instead of make you feel like a jerk. Goodbye, Jacob. I hope that you really do call me. Remember, you already promised to save me from Bella."

Jacob sighed. "Yeah, I'll protect you from that little twit, don't worry, my love. It's just that I need time to recuperate from your biting. Vampire venom is poisonous to me, you know."

"Oh," Edward said, looking down in shame. "No, I didn't know that. I'll keep my teeth to myself next time. I love you, you sexy little werewolf." Edward pressed himself to Jacob for a long, sensual kiss, and then leapt out the window and sped away.

Jacob shook his head. _Vampires_, he thought to himself. _Can't live with them, definitely can't live without them._

**Yep. That's my chapter. Hope you liked it. I'm gonna start writing the next one now. Review, please. Love, Asia. :D**


End file.
